Kingdom Hearts: Once Upon Another Timeline (Discontinued)
by Jessica Cartsey
Summary: Lightning failed to protect her world once before. Now, she fights alongside Sora, Riku and Kairi to keep the darkness at bay from other worlds. Questions rise about her origins though, and the Organization will take notice of this time traveler. Whatever path she chooses, it will change the tide of the upcoming war between the forces of Light and Darkness.
1. Prologue

**_Please understand the following:_**

**_From my point of view, the Final Fantasy Universe is already part of Kingdom Hearts, which is why I believe this story doesn't belong to the "crossover" section of Fanfiction._**

**_The introduced character is Lightning (Claire Farron) from Final Fantasy XIII-2, after one of her many attempts to save Valhalla and her failure._**

**_(Constantly Updating the same chapters.)_**

* * *

><p>It's hard to describe your surroundings when everything around is pitch black. Falling deeper into it, Lightning felt how her strength drained the deeper she fell into the darkness.<p>

She didn't mind, this desolated place, which currently had no limits, was peaceful. Did she belong with the darkness, now that she failed to protect one of the many possible futures of her planet's timeline?

It wasn't the first time she failed though, many versions of herself have been victim of the same fate already. But reminiscing on what was at stake and on how many times versions of herself gave up once defeated, this time, she decided to fight the darkness from within. The environment was dark yet visible, maybe there was a limit on how much darkness there was in death, if this was death at all.

Her body gently landed on rock and sand, and with the touch of the ground she opened her eyes. Standing up wasn't easy but she managed.

From where she stood, an endless road stretched in front of her. Even if she didn't want to admit it, her entire body had been worn out, and her clothes were no better with the blessing of the goddess Etro now gone, the only good thing about this is having her old weapon back. Giving off a nostalgic feeling to her.

Maybe this too was a world swallowed by darkness, or maybe it was the origin of all darkness. Figuring out the latter being true took little research, with small manifestation of darkness came out from all around her.

Their numbers were discouraging for the wounded warrior, but if she was going to fight the darkness, she needed to recover her strength back. The little strength she had was used to walk on the path. The creatures were small and slow, so it wasn't much of a concern to be chased by entire flock.

Years, Months, Weeks, Days, Hours, Minutes, Seconds. In darkness there was no such thing as time, just like Valhalla.

With the road changing, the creatures stopped chasing after her. Now, surrounded by all kinds of floating rocks, with sapphire stones shining the road up ahead, everything seemed peaceful. Those precious minutes of peace were essential for her recovery.

What laid now in front was a greater challenge. There were less creatures, but their size doubled or tripled and the same should be said about their strength.

Lightning wasn't going to risk it and having a seemingly more intelligent swarm chasing her, and she had nowhere else to go but through them. It wasn't long before she finally clashed into battle against these unknown beings.

Most of all, this wasn't the place to be resting.


	2. Sphere of Light

Darkness must have an ending point, and what follows should be light. The cycle should repeat itself over and over again, one cannot exist without the other.

The shining crystals amid the road were prove of that.

The brighter the road however, the stronger the opponents were. Each one of them more difficult than the next, it didn't really matter the reason behind it.

There was a point where the creatures stopped their chase and gathered all together into one, forming a creature that fused to one side of the road before it began its attack. It felt immortal, for whatever damage she did to it, it regenerated itself before her next. Escaping was the only solution this time, but things went south when a similar creature manifested from the road itself, blocking the path ahead. To make things worst, a third one formed from the darkness around them, twice the size of the rest. Its trademark: A hole in the shape of a contorted heart in its chest.

_"Why do you keep fighting? You know you cannot defeat them with that weapon." _— A woman's voice echoed in her head, it sounded gentle yet powerful at the same time. At first Lightning thought it being Etro, but she quickly put that thought aside. This wasn't the moment for that.

Running away was impossible now too, a swarm was gathering from where she came from.

Exhausted, outnumbered and surrounded by a never ending darkness, Lightning wouldn't give up without a fight. But instead of being a direct approach, she climbed on top of the smallest of the trio, the others followed with their golden eyes always gazing at her. They didn't hesitate to raise their fists against their kind, and soon the creature she was mounted on was thrown back by their strength as she jumped off from it, vanishing in the darkness.

With one gone, there were less body parts to avoid, but the swarm was drawing closer. She had little time left to overcome this obstacle.

_"Impressive, I would have never thought of using their strength against themselves." —_ It wasn't a hallucination, someone was watching her. Her own uneasiness started to grow.

Lightning tried to use the same tactic with the medium-sized creature so she could escape the swam immediately, but the biggest of the trio blocked the path ahead by fusing its body with its medium-size companion, creating an even stronger manifestation.

It glared at her with determination. The creature would drag her back into the darkness, no matter the cost.

With the swarm only a few meters from her, she decided to spring to them. The massive creature followed at a surprising speed for its size.

Its movements were quick, Lightning made use of this avoiding its attacks at the last possible moment. Its own strength got rid of most of the swarm that struggled to reach her. Whatever creatures it didn't crush to grow in size, either fell from the bridge and went back into the darkness, or had been slain by her hand.

The battle felt like it went on for an eternity, but just as soon as it started it was over. With its size now triple or quadruple from its original form, fusing with the ground wasn't enough to prevent it from having the same fate as the rest of its kind. It was a gamble that had paid off.

_"Are you alright?"_ — Its voice appeared to show concern and a hint of sadness, giving off unwell feeling about how things ended so abruptly for both ends.

She was barely conscious, claw wounds and blood covered her body after an endless amount of time of constant fighting, but she pressed on. No more creatures rose from the dark, only her breathing followed the sound of her dragging steps.

No other voices echoed in her head either.

After another endless walking, the surroundings changed once again. The floating rocks were replaced by dead trees that covered the pitch darkness around her, like a shield. The rocks on the ground made a tall wall, dividing the main road from an island hidden in the other side. There was a limit on to how much darkness there can be in one place after all.

She climbed her way up towards the bright moon on the sky, and the shore of the darkness she discovered once on the top of the wall. Lightning jumped her way down, and walked till her boots were but a few feet from the waves of the sea.

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I think you've more than earned it."_ — Lightning wanted to thank the voice in her head, but nothing came out from her mouth but a strong groan. Then, she fell on her back and passed out.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids felt the heaviest thing in the world. Normally she wouldn't simply calm down and rest like if there was no concern in her mind, but this was different. Lightning wanted to go back to Valhalla and continue the fight against Caius to protect her world. At the very least, she wanted to be with her friends one last time, but that wasn't possible. She didn't belong to any timeline anymore, and it saddened her.<p>

_"Keep it, it will help you on your journey."_ — The voice again, distracted her from her focus. It sounded cheerful this time, as if wanting to relief some of her stress by saying such a single sentence.

All the sudden, the sand aside her shined a bright light. As it vanished, a weapon remained on the sand. Its shape was more than strange, its was perfectly balanced but the edges weren't sharp at all. From the distance, it looked a lot like a key.

_"I just remembered how tired I am—I've been here for so long now, wandering through the darkness… I no longer know where I came from." —_ It talked with a broken and saddened tone in its voice.

Lightning had the feeling of closing her eyes again.

Then, as her eyes opened, she found herself at the center of a wide, gray circle. Her clothes were torn from the injures of before but her wounds were no more. Her eyes were caught by a shining sphere gliding its way to her, Lightning caught it with her hands shortly after, afraid of breaking it if she held it.

_"I'm sorry for bringing you here, but I needed a place to talk to you. It might look like we were alone, but there's eyes everywhere, and they've been looking at you since your arrival."_

"Just what is this place? Why am I being followed even in the darkness?" replied Lightning with a tone of awareness, quite confused about this whole situation. Not afraid of her whereabouts but about the sphere's intentions.

_"You don't know? This is your heart. It's darker than I thought but there's also light deep within, very much like this realm."_

"Defined myself? Are you telling me I don't know who I am?" Lightning had a look around, aside from the platform she was standing on, there was nothing else but darkness surrounding it, just like at the beach.

_"... Yes. Right now you don't belong to the dark or to the light, so your heart keeps both around like a cocoon. You're stranded in the thought of what your existence means to this place."_

"If I'm truly such a mess, why are you trying to help me? You're risking your life by being around, aren't you?" A bitter taste filled her mouth as she finished.

_"__I've been in this place for a long time, waiting for someone to come, although now I don't remember who it was. But then I saw you there, all alone_–_fighting for your life no matter what was thrown at you. I've seen so many people trying to overcome the darkness, some very dear to me. You showed me there's still people out there who won't give into the darkness, no matter how powerful it might be sometimes. You gave me hope—And now I can have the sleep I've been waiting for so long, knowing there's someone like you in a place like this."_

Not knowing how to feel about all this or even how to respond. The least she could do, was to offer shelter, just as the voice did for her. "So... You come into my heart without allowance, you tell me your life story and now that you finally find someone else besides you, you plan to vanish into the darkness. I did what had to be done in order to keep the order of my world, but I won't let an innocent life behind in this place. You're coming with me. If there's a way into this realm, then there must also be a way out."


	3. Enemy of Allies

Lightning only remembered closing her eyes, uncertain about what happened after. She looked around desperately without reason. She was still at the beach, both weapons in hand. Her body was no longer injured to her own surprise, but the exhaustion was still there. The beach looked like the only safe-spot within the realm of darkness and it was best to take advantage of it while it lasts.

Her gut feeling told her to hid the weapons near the rocks. She trusted her instincts, but nothing came to her.

At the light of the moon, she thought about what to do next, but there was nothing else to be done and going back into the road would mean certain death. Staying however, wasn't an option either. The uneasy feeling that she had to do something was eating her.

The more she dwelled into it, the more her heart ached in pain. Maybe this wasn't the best of times to question herself, considering someone was residing in her heart now without any memory about it.

But before she had the time to relax, a portal materialized, and an old man in dark robes passed through it with both hands behind his back.

"Well, what do we have here? A new face has come to this place in order to face its ultimate fate." The old man said with sarcasm in his tone. "Young child, what brings you to this desolated island?"

When she looked at him, she noticed his eyes full with malevolence and a creeping calm. He wasn't hostile for the time being but she would take no chances.

"Death? No, impossible. Nobody with that glare would give up to something so trivial as death. Before I go on my way though, I would like you to answer my question." the tone in his voice turned grim, as if in any moment now he would lash out at her if she did not answer him.

"From where I come from, I was fighting to keep balance in the world I called home, but I failed. Once I came to this place, I found myself doing the same thing all over again, only this time without a world to return to..."

"Impressive. Not all who come here are able to make it this far. For now though, some new garments are in order, you're not the only one who has survived to this place's challenges."

The old man extended one hand, and a dark sphere came out from his palm. Out of nowhere, a black robe rested near where she sat. She however, ignored the robe for now and looked at him with the same menace as he.

"Now that I answered your question, I want you to do the same thing… Just what is this place?"

He chuckled, judging her personality and combat ability with mere glances at her, he was more interested by the minute. There was potential within her. "Bold. The answer is obvious, my young child. This is the realm of darkness, not a place you can come out from so easily."

"And yet you came here willingly, didn't you?" Lightning was on a mental guard, ready to jump to where her weapons remained if this man turned out to be hostile at the end.

"A perspective lady, I see. If you're interested to know more about how to keep the darkness at bay, why don't you—?" before he was able to finish his invitation, another dark portal was summoned by the trees.

From it, a young man came out with clothing similar to the one Lightning just received, except he had a missing sleeve and no hood attached to it. His sword was massive, yet he carried it on his back so easily.

"Hm? Who are you?" he said, on his guard the minute he made eye contact with them.

"Ahhh… This must be my cue. Until we meet again, lost child... You can keep the robes, they'll protect you from what's yet to come in your journey." The old man retreated. He met two people with potential today, and one of them had darkness living deep inside him. Before entering the portal, he waved his hand in direction of the wall, and with this simple movement he vanished inside the portal whence he came from.

The young man was calmer now, only one suspicious looking woman to take care of now. But, before he could interrogate her any further, he took a glimpse on the weapons that rested not far from her. Taking things to a whole different topic. "…You must be like him. Another Keyblade Wielder."

Lightning was more than unfamiliar with this term. "A Keyblade—" what interrupted her this time was the rumbling of the rocks behind her. The same rocks that made this island secure, were being crushed by an overwhelming amount of manifestations. One of them being the massive creature she created to vanish them temporarily.

"That wall won't hold them back for long, they're getting restless all the sudden…" He looked at the scene with blade in hand, just in case they did break into the island. "Come with me, I will take you to Hollow Bastion."

Lightning wasn't going to refuse someone's help even now, and wore the black robes she received earlier. After taking back her weapons, she followed the spike-haired man into the portal, but the portal never closed behind them.

"Don't worry, the portal will close by the time they reach the island… You should cover your face, your hair is distracting and won't go unnoticed to where we go."

Again, she wouldn't put on a fight and quickly covered herself with the hood. However, this was the first time someone ever said that her hair was too distracting. Maybe even unwanted.

Hollow Bastion.

It was her first time to hear that name and the portal made no sense, it's a good thing this mumbo-jumbo wasn't something new to her.

Straightaway though, an unknown being stole her away from his side and threw her down into the void of the dark portal. Whatever happened next with the creature or her companion remained unknown to her.

"_I'm… falling again. Is this really all I can do in this realm?" _

It cost all of her might and an endless amount of time, but eventually, she raised her new weapon up front and unconsciously focused her heart into one place.

Back into the Island.

The Keyblade's tip shined white and everything else quickly did the same. Maybe this was the definition of death, and everything that just happened up until now was nothing but a test to see where she belonged to. Out of nowhere though she was too tired to say, and decided to keep falling instead.

* * *

><p>At Destiny Island, Sora looked to the sunset with Kairi, Riku and Mickey. All four in silence, enjoying the company of the rest and the view this place had to offer. But it was soon to be over.<p>

"I'm going in" said Riku first, climbing down the palm tree before leaving.

"Me too" Kairi followed, she'd been yawning for quite some time now. Her training hasn't been an easy one.

Mickey soon joined them, almost shocked by the current time. "I need to go back to the castle, or Minnie will be mad at me again. Take care, Sora."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you guys in a moment..." Sora is the only one who stayed a while longer now that everyone else was gone. His eyes were focused in the connection between the sky and the sea, and his ears on the strong sound of the wind.

It had been almost three years since Riku became a Keyblade Master, and ever since then they've all been trying to keep the darkness at bay in different world, while trying find out more about the Organization XIII's whereabouts. Sora had no recollection of what they tried to do with him, and nobody wants to tell him just yet. Kairi has been training with Sora and Mickey in order to become a more adequate Keyblade Wielder and Master, and while her power hasn't increased much, her determination makes up for it.

Sora would be having his next test next week along with Kairi, only this time, his trial would be more traditional than the last. That's what is keeping his mind busy nowadays, and why he wanted to stay a while longer sitting on the palm tree.

Just as he turned around, a _falling star_ clashed into the sea, but the sunset made it impossible for anyone to notice it, the wind had been too strong for someone to hear it.

It wasn't until he was walking alongside the island's cave that he noticed something shining by the shore of the sea.

"Huh?" Sora as curious as he is, wanted to investigate. What he found, made him all the more curious.

"A Keyblade…" he said to himself with awe. Its shape was somewhat similar to his own but slimmer, covered in a dark metallic color.

While he inspected the Keyblade with more detail, he didn't notice the hooded figure coming out from the sea until it was at plain sight. "Ah?! The Organization!"

The hooded figure was lying on the sand, but it wasn't long before it got on its feet, shaking its head. It looked lost.

Sora was ready to fight off the Organization, but at the same time it didn't felt like it was there for combat. Still, he kept a tight grip on the Keyblade he just found, just in case.

The figured looked from one way to another until it spotted Sora, and the Keyblade it was looking for.

"I need that back." said as she extended her hand to him, unwillingly letting out a menacing aura.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I'll just give it to you?!" taunting, he walked back a few steps. Trying to keep distance between them.

Seeing as this kid was weary of her presence, she stopped her approach and chose to move with precaution instead. "That weapon was given to me, it's a gift from someone who tried to help me when I needed it the most."

"What… are you talking about?"

"Sora, get back!" Riku interrupted their conversation. Summoning his Keyblade, he stood between Sora and their new opponent. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you lay a single finger on my best friend again"

"Riku!" said Sora with surprise. Mickey and Kairi showed up with Keyblades in hand moments later, surrounding the member of the Organization.

"Now tell us—what are you doing here?!" Mickey had been desperate to know the Organization's first movement towards the Guardians of the Light, and this was his best chance to find out just that.

Instead of responding however, it simply pointed out to where Sora was.

"You… You came for Sora, didn't you?!" Kairi showed fear. She may have been brave against heartless and nobodies, but she wasn't mentally prepared to go out for the big leagues just yet.

Again, it decided not to talk, but declined Kairi's accusation with its head.

"She said, she needed this Keyblade back..." Sora looked at the weapon, trying to understand the situation.

"She?!" All three looked surprised, not really knowing if Xehanort had finally possessed the body of a woman to complete his Organization, or if this was a future candidate. Mickey turned around, and immediately recognized the Keyblade Sora was holding.

"It can't be—That Keyblade belonged to Master Eraqus!" Mickey looked at the enemy with anger and frustration_._

"I see… So that's a Keyblade." she spoke, and stopped pointing at Sora after calming down. "Keyblade Wielders…"

She remained silent, reminiscing about the events so far, it was clear they thought of her as an enemy. It was clear what had to be done, she was forced to draw the weapon she hid on her back. "I just want the Keyblade back."

A battle was imminent, everyone was prepared except for Sora, who looked at her suspiciously. "Wait, everyone! She isn't here to fight!"

Instead of being on her guard, the figure had thrown away her weapon, and raised her arms in surrender.

"You… are not with the Organization, are you?" Sora claimed as his grip on the Keyblade loosened, slowly walking towards the hooded woman.

"Sora, you know what you're about to do?!" Riku stopped him with these words as he walked past him.

"I just… don't think she's here for either of us. If she really wanted to fight, she could have attacked me and take the Keyblade back. But instead, she insisted on giving it to her willingly. So trust me on this one, alright?"

"Humph, you're not a kid anymore. Go on." he said, and he too calmed down. Kairi was shaken by what was happening right now, Mickey was still suspicious about this person.

Sora stopped, and offered the Keyblade's grip to her. "Here you go, I'm sorry for how we acted. We've been on our guard for some time now."

A little confused on to why they even wanted to attack her in the first place, she took the Keyblade from him gently. Not wanting to alarm the other Keyblade Wielders.

"Thank you."

"So, uh… Let's start again, shall we?" he said with a calm look on his face. "I'm Sora... The guy right there is my best friend, Riku. That's His Majesty, Mickey. And that girl is my best friend too, Kairi. In fact, they're all good friends of mine! What's your name?"

Was he naive? His smile could be described as that of an utter fool, for someone who looked like a young adult. Riku chuckled of Sora's too-friendly personality, while Kairi and Mickey remained on their guard, unsure what to think of the newcomer.


End file.
